


Roller Rink

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Richie gives Eddie a gift in one of his favorite places.





	Roller Rink

Beverly pressed her elbows into the weak wood railing as she let out smoke from her gaped mouth. Flickers of orange fell from the tip and crumbled to black ash before hitting the ground. From her right, quiet mumbles of swears grew more frigid. She glanced up, Richie was sat on the railing, hands shaking with what looked to be nerves as he tried to light his cigarette. From her angle, his head was perfectly blocking a good chunk of the neon sign behind him. She tilted her head and closed one eye, the blinking white and blue wing seemed to now steam from Richie and not the bright red lit roller skate. She smiled and steadied Richie’s hands for him. He successfully lit the stick and immediately shoved it between his lips with no thank you. She opened her mouth to ask him just what the hell crawled up his ass and died when they heard the roar of an approaching car down the main street. The headlights flooded the whole area in white light. Her eyes rolled and she stood straight up, still holding onto the railing. “Turn off your high beams, asshole.” She frowned, gesturing to the still pretty light, early stages of afternoon rolling into the evening. 

She waited patiently for Richie before stomping out her cigarette and crossing her arms. “Ready to go back to falling on your ass?” She gestured to the red trimmed roller rink doors. Richie stomped his out and pushed up his glasses. 

“You say something about your ass?” Richie pretended he hadn’t heard what she said with a smirk on his face and she stomped on his foot with a triumphant grin. He shook his head and held the door open for her before following inside after her. He dragged his feet across the swirled rainbow carpet and back over to their bench seat. Ben was sat, guarding the pairs roller skates. Bev plopped down next to him and started kicking her shoes off and shoving them back into the warm skates. Richie glanced down at his wearily before glancing back at Ben. 

“Where’d Eddie go?” 

Ben pointed and Richie followed the direction to find Eddie with Stan and Bill on his sides skating in the large rink. He smirked and sat down to put on his own pre-used skates. He stood, rolling himself to the wall around the rink and waited for Bev, retying her laces before sliding over to him. She started chuckling as soon as she caught sight of Mike, skating smoothly backwards. Richie shrugged. “No big deal, I can do that.” 

“Uh-huh, and I’m Miss America.” Bev rolled her eyes and waited as Stan, Eddie and Bill started coming round the corner. Richie chuckled and tapped her shoulder. 

“You are in my eyes, Bev.” He put his hand to his chest and she slapped him. 

Once he saw them, Stan immediately skated to the wall and Beverly laid her hands over his. “They taking a lot out of ya?” She teasingly glared at Bill and Eddie. Stan let out a gasp of breath and nodded. 

“Can’t say I blame ya, Staniel. I can barely keep up with Eds, myself. The little guys faster than a speeding bullet, I swear.” Richie skated around the wall to get into the rink and wrapped his arm around Stan, who shrugged him off. Richie sighed. He smiled and took Eddie’s hand. 

“It seems that suddenly I have forgotten how to skate, you will have to teach me, Eds.” Richie pretended to slip up just standing still and Eddie pursed his lips and then smiled. Richie took in the view. 

“You really are a sight for sore eyes, babe. I mean, the florescent lights reflecting on your rainbow shorts-” 

Eddie slapped him and Richie leaned down to brush their lips together. 

“Eww, get a room.” Beverly swatted her arms out to push them. Richie clasped his hands around Eddie’s shoulders and smirked at her. He flicked his hair back with sass and ushered Eddie away. 

They skated away from their friends, hand in hand. The lights went dim and the songs took a slow turn, the DJ announced it was time for the couples skating. Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie gripped his hand tighter. “This is so cheesy.” He felt his pink cheeks start to contradict him. Richie chuckled, delighted. 

He kept his clasp of Eddie’s hand as he skated in front of him, managing to safely skate backwards much to Eddie’s shock. He swung their arms and smirked. 

“I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over, I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I’m older” He tried to pull a smooth sultry tone out of his locked box of voices. 

Eddie took the opportunity to swing himself in a turn under Richie’s arm and pulling himself closer, impressing his taller boyfriend. “Dang where’d you learn to skate, kid?” Richie stopped singing to compliment him. Eddie shrugged, resorting to his routine move of slapping him in the arm. 

“ In my life there’s been heartache and pain, I don’t know if I can face it again…”

Richie made grand hand gestures and started kneeling down to the floor, Eddie cringed and held tightly on his hand. He was on the floor, skating backwards. Eddie was urging him to stand. 

“Can’t stop now, I’ve traveled so far, to change this lonely life….!” Richie then proceeded to fall on his ass like Eddie had predicted he would but tugged Eddie’s hand with him, making him fall on top of him as people skated around them. “I want to know what love is, I want you to show me.” Richie cut his singing short with embarrassment. 

“Can we get up now, dipshit?” Eddie chuckled and started to stand. Richie watched him get up, smiling suspiciously. 

“You can, Eds. I have to stay down here if I want to do this right.” Richie started feeling around his pockets and sitting up to kneel on his one knee. Eddie started to sweat nervously as he stood over him. 

“What are you talking about…?” Eddie raised an eyebrow as the lights went back to the normal rainbow blinkers. He raised his foot to it’s tip toe to bang the brake of the skate on the ground.

“Ughhh, hold on let me find it.” Richie kept patting his pockets and reached out to grab Eddie’s hand again. He was down on one knee, patting his pockets, and holding Eddie’s hand… “Richie, what the fuck are you doing?” 

“A-ha!” Richie pulled out a small gold band ring from his pocket. Eddie’s mouth gaped. Eddie tried to release his hand and maybe skate away in panic but Richie just held on tighter. “Relax, it’s just a frickin’ promise ring, Eds.”

“Oh” 

Richie broke out into hysterical laughter. “We’re seniors in high school Eds. Did you really think I was dumb enough to propose to you?” 

Eddie giggled “Honestly, with you….” 

Richie pulled himself off the rink floor and they awkwardly stood still, occasionally rolling a skate. “So…can I?” Richie waved the ring and Eddie blushed, putting his hand up eagerly. 

“Uh-huh.” Eddie smiled delightfully as Richie slid the ring on his finger. “When did you get this?” 

“Well, It was originally for your mom.” Richie chuckled and Eddie went to skate past him. Richie, still laughing, went after him. “Hey-babe-wait up.” 

They slowed to a good skating pace. “Hey, Stan helped me pick it out from that jewelry place in the mall. I was gonna ask Bev but he walked in on me looking at ring brochures…and well what’s a guy to do?” Richie chuckled again. 

Eddie looked at his hand, waving it under the neon lights. The ring glittered and he felt his cheeks heat up again. “So it’s a promise ring?” 

Richie threw his arm around him and nodded. “Yes indeed Eddie my love. It’s a symbol of our loving relationship and a promise that there will be another ring in the future.” He explained awkwardly, wiping his mouth like. Eddie skated to the wall where everyone was at, getting ready to get pizza. Stan gave him a wide knowing smile, the other Losers looked at them, curious as to why Richie had been knelt down in front of Eddie like that. 

“Let me see it.” Stan gestured for Eddie to give him his hand, obviously proud of his involvement. Bill looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the shiny band. 

“You d-d-didn’t pr-pr-propose did y-you-?” Bill widened his eyes and Richie rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a promise ring you dips. A symbol of our loving frickin’ relationship.” He said, exasperated. Eddie giggled as Stan and Bev played with the ring. Mike attempted to kick off his skates and hopped over, taking Eddie’s hand. He smiled. 

“How did you afford this?” Mike asked, passing Eddie’s hand to Ben like it was a piece of food. Richie swallowed and bit into his cheek. He gave Stan a nervous glance. Stan sighed. 

“Richie, uh…well he sold his bike.” Stan mumbled for him and Eddie immediately took his hand back from Ben. He gave Richie wide worrying eyes. Beverly looked at Richie in shock. 

“It’s no big deal, Eds. I wanted to do this for you.” Richie rubbed the back of his neck with his palm and felt himself heat up. Eddie took his hand and skated him off towards the food area, the losers took the hint to stay behind. 

They skated and nearly fell onto the table as they sat down across from each other. “Rich…You loved that bike…I mean, that was the bike you rode that summer…-” 

“Shit Eds, I can’t say I’m devastated to lose something that reminds me of almost dying.” Richie shrugged and Eddie slumped his shoulders. He gave him a thin lipped smile and reached over to run his fingers down Eddie’s arm to his hand, playing with the ring. 

“I just didn’t want you to regret it…”

“Eds, I have a car now. I can drive, I don’t need a bike and this purchase wasn’t a waste….was it?” Richie looked up, a little insecurely and Eddie shook his head immediately. 

“Of course the fuck not.” Eddie chuckled and leaned over the table, skates sliding him easily to connect their lips. Richie made it last as long as it could before Bill set down two Styrofoam cups of pop down between them. 

The boys sat back down. “C-c-can I borrow, R-Richie?” 

Eddie shrugged, standing and skating away. Bill took his seat as Richie picked at his teeth. “Whats up Big Bill?” 

Bill folded his hands together. “A promise ring is a big c-ca-ca-commitment.” He sipped his pop and Richie scrunched his face up. 

“Yeah….your point?” 

“You better treat him right R-Richie, or i-i’ll…”

Richie smiled warmly. “Punch me again? 

Bill chuckled but had a flicker of seriousness that made Richie gulp. He saluted him with a smirk and he seemed satisfied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie was killing time, skating around the rink in boredom. He had his hands behind his back, playing with the ring subconsciously. He listened to the pop music as he swiveled around people and tried not to burn his eyes by staring into the bar of lights-

“Hey!”

Someone grabbed Eddie’s hand and he nearly face planted as Stan came into view, skating with his entire body up straight. “Sorry.” He smiled and Eddie shrugged. “Look, Bill’s giving Richie the talk….y’know about treating you right and stuff. He told me I should do something similar with you? Being Richie’s first friend and that.” Stan shrugged, looking confused. Eddie chuckled. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what to say other than…good luck being stuck with that.” He pointed as Richie slid right into Ben’s arms, toppling them over onto the carpet. 

Eddie giggled and bumped their arms together as all seven of them met back on the rink. Eddie skated right Richie with a grin. Mike put his arms around them and grinned. “I offer you my congratulations…” 

The boys returned his smile and Mike suddenly swept Eddie up and lifted him, putting his on his back and skating away. Beverly smiled. “Congratulations squirt!!” She shouted after them. 

“Alright, somebody lift me!” Richie held his arms open and closed his eyes and everyone slammed into him as they skated past. “Hey, somebody congratulate me!” He shouted after them from the floor. 

Stan slowly skated over and reached out his hand. Richie took it and he was pulled up. “Congrats, he’s way out of your league.” Stan said in such a classic Stan way. Richie chuckled, looking at the way Eddie was laughing his ass off but in a sort of panicked way as Mike skated. 

“Yeah…fingers crossed he doesn’t notice.” Richie crossed his fingers as Stan chuckled.


End file.
